1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin sealing method of a motor core formed by laminating a plurality of iron core pieces and an apparatus used for the resin sealing method of a motor core.
2. Description of the Related Art
The motor core includes a rotor core (a rotor laminated iron core) and a stator core (a stator laminated iron core) formed by laminating a plurality of iron core pieces.
For instance, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3786946 as Patent Literature 1, in the rotor core, a magnet-insert hole is formed in a direction of lamination thereof. A permanent magnet is inserted into the magnet-insert hole. The magnet insert-hole is filled with a resin (a resin member) and the resin is hardened to fix the permanent magnet to the magnet-insert hole.
Further, for instance, as disclosed in JP-T-2003-529309 as Patent Literature 2, in the stator core, a connection hole (a housing) is formed which passes through in a direction of lamination thereof. The connection hole is filled with a resin (an insert material) to harden the resin, so that iron core pieces (thin metal sheets) adjacent in the direction of lamination are connected together and formed integrally.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 3786946    Patent Literature 2: JP-T-2003-529309